Seatmate
by hyoukassi
Summary: Jimin tidak menyangka dia harus duduk bersama kumpulan lelaki mesum tetapi menyenangkan seperti mereka. Ada untung dan tidak untungnya bersama mereka, tapi siapa yang tau dia akhirnya mendapatkan seorang kekasih. Yoonmin. GS! Jimin


**SEATMATE**

 **~hyoukassi~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin terlihat kesal setelah guru Lee selesai membacakan pembagian tempat duduk yang baru untuk mereka semua, posisi nyaman Jimin dibagian tengah kelas harus bergeser hingga belakang padahal tempat itu cukup strategis untuknya. Tubuhnya yang mungil dan kecil harusnya tidak ditempatkan dibelakang ini seperti diskriminasi untuknya, walau ini sedikit berlebihan kalian setuju bukan?

Posisi duduk sekarang ini seperti matriks berordo 3x5, untuk kalian yang tidak mengerti silakan buka buku matematika kelas 10 kalian pasti kalian akan mendapat jawabannya. Jimin duduk diantara para lelaki yang bisa dibilang siswa tidak nakal tidak juga penurut, ya tipikal anak sma kalian pasti tau bagaimana. Sebelah kiri Jimin ada Namjoon dan Hoseok sedangkan Yoongi dan Taehyung ada di kanannya.

Alasan Jimin berada di belakang selain tidak ada siswi yang mau duduk dibelakang juga karena menurut wali kelasnya itu Jimin bisa membantu keempat temannya itu untuk belajar lebih giat. Jimin ingin menangis bahkan nilainya biasa saja kenapa harus dirinya yang memotivasi keempat lelaki itu? Tidak masalah sih Jimin bersama mereka karena ada Namjoon yang jago bahasa inggris, Hoseok yang bisa menjadi moodmakernya, Yoongi yang jago fisika juga Taehyung yang jago matematika. Cukup menyenangkan.

Yah cukup menyenangkan sampai suatu ketika Hoseok membuka pembicaraan saat pelajaran bahasa korea. Hoseok memang tidak bisa diam dan selalu berbicara tidak penting tapi tetap saja dia lucu, mau bagaimana.

"eh lo semua tau ga gimana rasanya ciuman pake lidah?" keempat makhluk itu langsung menatap Hoseok horor, pembicaraan macam apa ini. Jimin langsung memberikan cubitan ganasnya pada Hoseok yang tepat dikirinya dan dibalas cengiran khas Hoseok.

"sorry bibir dan lidah gue ga bisa disentuh sembarangan orang" sambung Yoongi dengan tatapan datarnya, dasar makhluk pucat tanpa ekspresi

"ceweknya kebanyakan ga berpengalaman, kalo ceweknya kayak Seokjin gue yakin bakalan hot banget" ini kata Namjoon yang sudah berfantasi indah tentang Seokjin anak kelas sebelah yang kelebihan seksi untuk seumuran mereka

"gue masih suc-"

"seru sih, ya kan Jimin? Natal tahun lalu masih ingatkan" ingin Jimin segera membunuh Taehyung yang seenaknya menceritakan kisah terlarang mereka berdua.

"anjir, Jimin mantap jiwa diam-diam main sama Taehyung" Hoseok mulai heboh

"Jung Hoseok harap tenang"

"mianhae saem"

Jimin hanya bisa menunduk pasrah memikirkan kenapa punya sahabat yang bodoh seperti Taehyung. Kedekatan mereka berdua bukan menjadi rahasia umum lagi tapi mereka berdua benar-benar tidak berpacaran, hanya dekat sampai membuat Taehyung sedikit khilaf seperti itu. Yaampun Jimin menyesal terlalu dekat dengan alien itu. Yoongi hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Jimin prihatin

"tenang oppa akan menjagamu"

'baper dikit boleh dong?' pikir Jimin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam kosong hari ini membuat banyak siswa dan siswi terkapar tidak sadarkan diri dimeja masing-masing, alias tertidur. Jelas saja mereka lelah sudah 3 minggu ini mereka dipaksa menyelesaikan materi-materi kelas 12 yang harus diselesaikan dalam hitungan bulan karena ujian kelulusan yang sudah dekat.

Tolong sadarkan Jimin segera, dia tau Namjoon sedikit mendukung gerakan lgbt tapi dia bukan gay sungguh, dia masih menyukai wanita dada besar dan bokong seksi seperti Jimin misalnya/gak, tapi apa yang dilihat Jimin sekarang begitu keterlaluan. Ini bukan Namjoon sungguh atau Hoseok yang seperti kuda liar itu tetapi adegan tidak pantas antara alien Taetae dan Yoongi makhluk paling waras diantara mereka, lihat saja posisi mereka sekarang dimana Yoongi duduk diatas pangkuan Taehyung dengan tangan yang memeluk leher Taehyung dengan mesra dan kepala yang ditenggelamkan dileher alien itu.

"oh Tuhan apalagi hari ini? Aku harus melihat dua orang gay bermesraan?" Jimin frustasi melihatnya, Taehyung malah memeluk Yoongi erat dengan sebelah tangannya dan tangan lainnya meremas bokong milik Yoongi.

"ah.. oppa" Jimin seketika mual mendengar desahan Yoongi dengan muka seperti uke yang siap untuk dimasuki, uh jangan bertanya dari mana Jimin tau semua itu karena sudah pasti keempat lelaki itu. Siapa lagi yang membuat Jimin makin berotak mesum kalo bukan mereka.

"duo jones bersatu menjadi pasangan gay yang begitu mesra, oh sunggu kalian harus segera pergi ke hotel" Namjoon tertawa bahagia melihat adegan kedua temannya itu.

"lo cemburu Jim? Biar Hoseok temani" Hoseok bertingkah sok imut yang membuat Jimin makin mual dan segera meninggalkan keempat temannya itu. Ingatkan Jimin untuk menghapus mereka dari daftar teman yang ia miliki. Mereka berempat tertawa ketika Jimin berlari menyelamatkan diri, sangat bahagia bisa menggoda si manis itu.

.

.

.

Sudah banyak hal-hal menyenangkan, menyebalkan, menjijikan atau hal aneh lainnya yang Jimin lewati bersama dengan keempat makhluk aneh tersebut, main uno dikelas, bolos ke kantin, kerja kelompok bersama, tertawa tanpa tau batasan dikelas semua dilewati Jimin dengan bahagia. Walau awalnya Jimin tidak nyaman bersama mereka tapi ini bisa menjadi kenangan terakhir sebelum dia meninggalkan sekolahnya ini. Selama itu pula mulai timbul perasaan suka Jimin terhadap makhluk pucat pecinta basket itu, Min Yoongi.

Yoongi sering mengkhawatirkannya, membantunya, mengantar Jimin pulang, mengerjai dirinya, menenangkannya saat ia menangis karena dicampakkan Jungkook, memaksa Jimin beraegyo sambil berkata 'Yoongi-oppa' dan juga sering sekali tidur dibahu Jimin. Coba kalian jadi Jimin, siapa yang tidak baper ketika diperlakukan seperti itu.

Yoongi bisa dibilang tampan bahkan menjadi idola adik kelas mereka, tapi Jimin baru menyadari pesona Yoongi beberapa bulan ini. Tidak tau bagaimana sih Jimin menyukainya, kalo tampan dan perhatian jujur saja Taehyung lebih daripada Yoongi. Yoongi juga bisa dibilang sering menyiksa Jimin dan membuatnya kesal, tapi sepertinya Jimin lebih menyukai bad boy.

Hingga suatu hari saat istirahat tiba ruang kelas sepi hanya ada Jimin dan Yoongi, Jimin memang lebih senang sendirian di kelas saat istirahat tapi anehnya Yoongi masih dikelas saat istirahat. Sepertinya dia tertidur.

"Yoongi-ya ke kantin sana, gue ga mau diajak bolos lagi" Jimin mengguncang tubuh Yoongi pelan, karena Yoongi sering memarahinya kalo dibangunkan secara paksa.

"oppa"

"hah?"

"katakan Yoon"

"sial, mati saja lo"

"cepat"

"uh, Yoongi oppa cepat bangun"

"gue ga dengar, lebih keras"

"sial Min Yoongi"

Yoongi hanya tertawa dan membuka mata menatap Jimin tetap dengan posisinya kepala diatas meja sedangkan Jimin tiba-tiba memerah salah tingkah ditatap oleh Yoongi dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Tolong beri Jimin oksigen lebih banyak.

Karena tidak nyaman dalam keadaan seperti itu Jimin pun beranjak ingin pergi ke kelas Seungkwan saja daripada malu karena ditatap, tetapi tangannya ditahan oleh tangan hangat seorang Min Yoongi

'ya ampun dia mau membuatku mati berdiri'

"apa?" tanya Jimin singkat sambil menatap lantai

Yoongi pun berdiri dan menyamakan posisi wajahnya dengan wajah Jimin yang lebih pendek itu, jantung Jimin berdetak semakin kencang. Haruskan wajah tampannya harus dilihat sekedat ini?

"sebentar lagi ujian"

"aku tau, tenang saja aku akan giat belajar"

"tiba-tiba lo bilang aku kayak gitu, jangan sok imut"

"yaampun lo maunya apa sih"

"tatap mata gue"

"ya?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan serius walau dia tau wajahnya memerah, sementara Yoongi tersenyum menatap Jimin dan mulai menggenggam tangan mungil itu.

"lo tau kan mungkin kita semua ga akan bisa ketemu lagi setelah lulus"

"..."

"selama setahun ini mungkin kita baru dekat karena posisi duduk yang buat sama Lee saem, tapi jujur gue mulai tertarik sama lo sejak kelas 11"

'anjir mau nembak, mampus gue butuh Taehyung'

"bukannya lo suka sama Jihyo?" Jimin menyadari kebodohannya, Jihyo kan menolak Yoongi waktu itu.

"emang kenapa? Cemburu?"

Jimin hanya diam bingung harus menjawabnya seperti apa. Dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kalimat-kalimat yang disiapkannya hingga tidak bisa tidur semalaman, oke bukan tipikal Yoongi tapi sungguh dia takut ditolak dan sangat gugup.

"lo pikir siapa yang setelah Jihyo jauhin gue malah mendekat dan rela dibully sama gue?"

"siapa yang terpaksa manggil gue oppa sampai jadi kebiasaan?"

"siapa yang relain bahu jadi tempat gue tidur?"

"siapa yang nangis karena gue hampir dikeluarin dari sekolah karena mukul anak kelas 10?"

Jimin sudah siap menangis mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Yoongi hampir 3 tahun ini, Yoongi memeluknya erat dan mengecup puncak kepala Jimin penuh kasih sayang.

"tolong lupakan Jungkook. Dia brengsek"

"jangan hanya curhat atau membutuhkan Taehyung. Dia sedang pdkt dengan adik kelas"

"jangan tertawa begitu tulus karena lelucon garing Hoseok"

"jangan mengagumi Namjoon karena kedewasaannya"

"berikan semua itu padaku Jim"

"dan terus panggil aku oppa hingga bertahun-tahun kedepan"

"karena aku mencintaimu. Kau milikku. Tidak ada penolakan" kata Yoongi akhirnya dengan nada memaksa karena sungguh dia benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan Jimin yang sangat ia cintai. Jimin menggangguk dalam pelukan Yoongi, tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangis bahagianya. Perasaan Jimin terbalas.

"jangan menangis chim, kau seperti mochi yang busuk"

"YA!" Jimin segera memukul Yoongi dan dihadiahi tawa dari Yoongi karena sungguh pukulan kekasih nya itu seperti dipukul bayi berumur 3 bulan. Oke berlebihan.

"CIE JIMIN SAMA YOONGI JADIAN. JANGAN LUPA TRAKTIRAN"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Huaaa maafkan betapa absurdnya ff ini, sebenarnya hanya iseng mengetik cerita ini. Maafkan untuk yang menunggu kelanjutan ff ku yang lain. Sungguh aku sudah mengetik setengah ceritanya tapi bingung harus melanjutkannya seperti apa. Sebentar lagi harus ujian, mohon doanya! Hehehe jangan lupa mereview ff ini**

 **Sampai jumpa ^.^**


End file.
